1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a wafer-shipping device and a wafer storage method for protecting bonding pads from fluoridation. In particular, the present invention relates to a wafer-shipping device and a wafer storage method in which a passivation film is formed and etched.
2. Description of the Related Art
After processing, wafers are placed in a shipping box by vacuum sealing to ensure that wafers are not contaminated by particles and moisture during shipping. Traditionally, after the wafer is placed in the shipping box, the shipping box is sealed. Then, the shipping box is wrapped with a packaging bag, and a vacuum removes air and moisture from the packaging bag.
However, after recieveing the wafer, the shipping box is airtight. Consequently, as shown in FIG. 1, flouride (F) inside the passivation film 32 easily diffuses throughout the whole shipping box, as shown by arrows, and contacts the Al bonding pads 30. Hence, fluoridation occurs on the surface of the Al bonding pads 30, and the wire bonding process cannot be easily performed.